


Just a little Hunting endeavour

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Dragon AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dragon AU, Eclipse is an Elf, F/M, Hunting, Isolation sucks and I need more inspiration, Little something for my friend, Mating Rituals, My Friends AU, Not my AU, Releiving Stresses, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sometimes a dragon just needs to hunt his mate, couple outings, heavy sex, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Sometimes fairy tales hold more truth than the readers would know.Eclipse finds out first hand why Dragons were always depicted kidnapping fair maidens or princesses. Megatron is more than happy to show his darling wife why this is.
Relationships: Eclipse (OC)/Megatron (Transformers), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character
Series: Dragon AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just a little Hunting endeavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).



> Eclipse and this AU belong to my dear friend, TheBigLoserQueen  
> Megatron belongs to Hasbro and relevent users
> 
> I just wrote this to help cheer my friend up and because Isolation and COVID-19 suck!

* * *

Eclipse sighed as she rested back in the large armchair within the library.

She couldn’t explain why but she was just… bored. She was always content to read within the large library but she could only stare at the filled pages, not reading but just staring. She couldn’t quite place her finger on what exactly she wanted to do but instead she just sighed and buried back into the chair.

“Not thrilling enough for you?” a voice suddenly tickled her ear, causing her to jump. Eclipse turned, coming face to face with her smirking husband. The looming Megatron stood imposing over the leather chair, casting a glance at Eclipse’s latest book but returned all focus to her. Eclipse was still stunned by his surprise appearance. How was it a dragon like him could move so quietly?

“I…” she wasn’t sure how to respond to his comment, but as she tried he only smirked wider and plucked the book from her hands. He read the title; it was a book on fairy tales and old lores. No wonder she was bored with it. If one didn’t know even the basic fairy tales and lore, then they had lived under a rock all their lives. Fairy tales were as prevalent as battles. But despite the simplicity of the book and topic, it did bring him a springboard for his intentions.

“Perhaps this~ will be more to your tastes,” flipping the pages, he gave back the book on his selected page. Confused, Eclipse watched him as she read the page. It was the section of the book pertaining to dragons.

“Well, I don’t need to read this to know about Dragons,” she shook her head, smiling at the minor joke, but as she turned to share her reaction, she paused at the sight of his still inplace smirk. “But… I’m guessing there’s more to this than simply stating the obvious?”

“Well~” Megatron smoothed his hand over the chair, coming down to kneel closer to Eclipse. His ruby eyes shining with a dim and rather obvious intention towards his wife, something she had become accustomed to since she was brought here and after their marriage. “These tales often forget minor nuances, the reasons behind dragon’s such… interesting behaviours.” 

“L-Like?” his smoldering gaze had her heart in a vice grip, beating and pounding against her chest as his smirk set her blood alight.

“Well, they never truly explained the why; why a dragon would busy themselves with hordes of treasure in some remote cave, why they would raid and ravage lands and kingdoms, why they always seemed drawn to noble daughters and princess, stealing them away while some pissant in armour would try to save the fair maid?”

“W-Why?”

“Simply, we’re greedy beasts,” he cooed, hand outstretched as his fingers toyed and played with her hair. “Such a simple thing, and no one of those days could think it as dragons ravaged, stole and fucked~ to their delight,” emphasising the word, Eclipse swallowed. “We dragons are prideful, such is afforded to the powerful and fierce. If we so desired, the world would be ours to claim as we saw fit. Something that is still true to this day. Land, gold, resources… women~” 

He leant close, his breath ghosting over her neck while her body shook in repressed arousal and a hint of fear, his teeth brushing just over her skin before his teeth bite down. She gasped, shivering. 

“If we wanted something, we would take it… although,” he pulled away, pleased to see her body try and follow before composing herself. “Despite these truths still being relevant in this age, it has unfortunately waned given the… ‘peace’ between everyone. It leaves a beast caged… and we hate to be caged. We need to vent, to work out these repressed needs. Hunting is an excellent method, yet I find myself lacking… desirable prey.”

As if a spark sprung up from her brain, a bright blush snapped across her face. He was, in his own way, asking her to be his prey. The idea alone had her thighs pressing tight, she could feel herself becoming aroused by the idea but the rational side of her put a pause on those thoughts.

“W-wait!” she squeaked, Megatron freezing his hands on her thighs and pulling his head back. “I-if you went on a hunt here,” she swallowed the word, hearing Megatron chuckle. “W-wouldn’t you destroy the castle.”

“If my prey were to challenge me, perhaps,” his glower deepened as he scooped Eclipse into his arms. In surprise, she dropped her book to steady herself; her hands grasping his shoulders as he beààgan his trek out of the room. “But no, I have a more… remote location in mind.”

Eclipse shifted, but Megatron didn’t let her go. Instead, as they entered the gardens and out of sight of everyone in the castle, he began to shift. Cradled in his arms, Eclipse watched as his hands grew - cradling her to his chest - while wings sprouted, his maw grew out and lined with serrated teeth. With a single wing beat, he took off into the sky. Eclipse, instinctually, pressed close to Megatron, grabbing onto scales or his hands to steady herself.

The sound of rushing air and thundering wingbeats deafened her to everything else until the change in altitude opened her eyes. She could see the remains of an old crumbling castle and a large open patch of forest. She couldn’t see anything or anyone around; they were completely alone.

“Now, little Maiden~” Gasping, Eclipse’s tumbled out of Megatron’s heavy claws, quick to readjust herself as a large maw tried to lift her skirt in his teeth. Turning, her face paled at the sight of her husband in full form: large horns, giant wings, a tail waving dangerously behind him and a look that would’ve killed any lesser being. “Run~”

* * *

Eclipse panted and huffed, running through the ruins and the castle grounds.

Her heart was rattling against her chest, her arms and legs pumping as a roar echoed overhead. She couldn’t tell if she was winning this little hunt or if Megatron was playing with her; either way, her veins ran with heat and fear filled her thoughts. She had no idea he would be so turned on by this game. His thrill for the chase, the anticipation of getting caught, and the relief of evading capture. She had no idea what would happen if Megatron finally caught her.

“Come now little maiden~” his voice roared over the treetops. Thinking quickly, she used her magic to weave the plant life around her. Several flowers bloomed up and away from her location, the air a heavy scent as she ran to a tree. As if she were wrapped in a blanket, she melded to the tree and disappeared from sight as Megatron landed. “Ahh~ trying to mask your scent, are you?” his maw came close to the tree, her breath stalling as he roamed the area. “A clever trick, but you must know by now, I know your scent~” his bulk shook the ground as he walked, watching for any sign of movement. “I can taste it upon my tongue~ Oh how I will devour you~”

Eclipse shook, taking small steps around the tree as Megatron turned his back.

“I will pin you down, and take what I want from you~” his deep voice reverberating through the trees, sending quivers shooting up and down her spine. “Devour that dripping gold from between your legs, then tease those enticing breasts of yours… Why don’t you just give in now? You know you want me to take you… and you know you can’t hide from me for long.”

Eclipse used this chance to bend a vine just off to his left, using it to throw a small rock away from him. The resounding clack of the rock had Megatron sprinting away from the small area, giving Eclipse a chance to run again. She could feel her cheeks flush red from his words but she couldn’t focus on that, she needed to just focus on running.

“Found you~”

Before Eclipse could blink, a large shadow loomed over her and a large claw wrapped around her. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming as the dangerous claw scooped her up and took off back to the ruined castle. She struggled, trying to get out of his grip but as the ground came rushing towards her she froze up.

Landing heavily in the upper most portion of the castle, cambering into the large whole, Megatron released Eclipse. She stumbled, trying to find her feet until she fell back onto a shredded nest of blankets, pillows and soft curtains. Laying prone to the giant beast, Megatron’s smirk remained evident on his maw. He loomed over her, a clawed limb reached over to her caressing her cheek and playing with her hair, but it moved lower, catching the neckline of her dress.

“M-Megatron,” she whimpered, but her soft meek plea went unheard as Megatron slashed down, ripping the dress open. Eclipse gasped, more surprised from being unharmed despite being overwhelmingly terrified of the damage those claws could inflict. It didn’t stop there. That same limb urged her back, gentle, and pinned her down. His large maw opened, his tongue brushing her flayalling legs aside to snap up her dress. With a harsh tug, the dress ripped but another pulled the entire skirt free from it’s hemming.

She tried to cover herself, pull back the shredded remains of her dress to reclaim some decency but failed as Megatron tore all away from her. Her blush brightened as his form morphed back into his humanoid form. His tail whipped around behind him, his rolling shoulders as he discarded his clothing. His wings unfurled, a somewhat menacing sight with the addition of his horns, the few scales peppering his skin and his powerful tail swinging back and forth. What drew her eye, flaring her blushing cheeks, was his already hard cock glaring before her.

“Now, little Maiden,” he stepped forward, his smirk darkened as she tried to scramble back. His tail quickly lashed her ankle, keeping her in place as he lowered to his knees, stalking over her like a predator. “I will claim what is mine.”

Eclipse gasped, kicking her legs, managed to free herself and scrambled to get some distance between them but Megatron would have nothing of it. With a low growl, he easily closed the distance between them. Grasping her legs, he pulled her back to him, pulling her up by her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, threatening to put her into a choke hold, while his over pulled her hips flush against his hips. She gasped, feeling his cock push past her ass cheek, caress her weeping cunt to push over her clit. The move alone had her in a gasping mess, each shift and struggle had his cock rubbing and grazing over her clit, sending shivers up and down her spine.

“Such fight~ but we both know there is a whore beneath that mask,” he pressed his face into her neck, his teeth grazing and nipping skin and bruising her neck, pulling such sweet noises from her. “Why else would you grow so wet from being so close to me, from my cock barely brushing against your cunt~” 

Eclipse moaned, unable to stop herself from moaning as she ground her hips against him, she couldn’t believe the electricity she was feeling against him. A soft whisper tickled her ear, but what he said to her stalled her thoughts, taking in what he had said. ‘Jupiter?’. Then it clicked. He was giving her their safe word. Her heart fluttered, reassured she was going to be safe. However, the moment was short lived as Megatron’s tail circled around and teased her clit with the tip. Eclipse gasped, mewling and shaking, trying to shift away from his tail but only ground back on to his throbbing cock.

A soft growl rumbled from Megatron’s chest, sending shivers down Eclipse’s spine, while his hands snagged her hips again. Pulling back just enough, snarling as the swollen head of his cock caught her dripping, quivering hole. His grip tightened, pressing in and spreading her cunt wide. Eclipse gasped, his cock spreading her wide as he pushed straight to the hilt.

She lurched forward, catching herself as he only gave her a moment before he took pace. He was brutal, the force behind his thrusts pushed her down, her arms too weak to hold herself up; now she was thankful for the soft blankets beneath her as she pressed down and pushed her hips back to meet him.

“Such an eager slut,” he smirked, his own hands slamming into the ground, caging her beneath him as he rutted like a beast. And all she could do was press back, meet his thrusts, like a needy bitch in heat. The very idea brought dark ideas, drawing his smirk wider. Looming over, his mouth pressed into her shoulder and neck, more bites and nips drew louder and louder screams from Eclipse the harder he snapped his hips.

“Can you feel that?” he hissed in her ear, swallowing up her moans and gasps, “Your greedy cunt is just pulling me in deeper.” He emphasised his words, pushing as deep as he could, his cock pressing hard against her cervix. “Or is this why~?” his voice rumbled, rolling lower as he emphasised his words. “Is it your greedy, empty womb that wants to be stuffed full?”

“M-Megatron~~” she choked, moaning into her hands. She could feel her first orgasm rolling in fast, her quivering legs and constant shivers only made Megatron chuckle, huffing against her ear.

“Let’s see just how greedy you are~” Megatron paused on for a moment before slamming in hard. Stars exploded in her eyes as her orgasm tore through her. Her voice broke as the sensation of warmth pooled within her womb. “Seems you’re not satisfied just yet,” Megatron only paused for a moment before his hands snatched her arms, pulling her up off the blankets. His hips resumed pistoning, slamming into her through her orgasm. 

“M-Mega-Ah~” she couldn’t speak, her voice kept snapping with each hard thrust, Megatron’s tight grip keeping her off the ground.

“Your cunt is still shaking, hugging and gripping me so tight~” Megatron smirked, keeping his hard pace fast, keeping Eclipse in a perpetual state of orgasm and bliss. She couldn’t reply, her voice rendered mute as she was rolled through her orgasm right into a second. Her body shook and fell limp, his hands released her arms as she collapsed onto the blankets. Megatron’s eyes rolled over her body, eyes landing on her stuffed pussy, their mixed juices dripping out.

He easily flips her over, keeping one leg over his shoulder. Licking his lips, he pinched her chin and turning her gaze back to him.

“I’m not done with you yet, little maiden~”

* * *

Eclipse had no idea how long Megatron had taken her. Did she have four orgasms or six? Her mind was all a blur. She had no doubt she had collapsed during one such round and from another she was knocked out.

Shivering, she could feel something move beside her. Something warm. Blinking, her mind slowly came to realise she was wrapped up. The pile of blankets and torn fabrics Megatron had taken her on were nowhere near large enough to cover her completely. Blinking, she came to see she was wrapped in a blanket, lying on a large bed. Sitting up, she could see and feel she was still naked as well as clean. Looking around, she was home.

She was lying in her bed in their shared chambers. Just when had they returned back to the castle? A shape shifted beside her, turning to face a satisfied and groggy Megatron. He huffed, pulling her back to him and tugging the blanket back around them. He huffed, mumbling something against her ear. Eclipse couldn’t help but giggle at his antics.

“Finally satisfied?” she smiled, watching his crack an eye open and smirk.

“I should ask you the same thing,” he purred, planting a kiss on her temple.

“When did we…?”

“Not long, a few hours ago,” he huffed again. “Got you cleaned up, fell asleep during the bath.”

“But… I can’t remember anything after… well…”

“You were very much out of it,” he smirked, watching her blush again as he cuddled closer. “Such an insatiable slut you are~” Eclipse shifted, hitching her breath as a muscle in her hips spasmed, something quickly remedied by Megatron’s warm hand smoothing over her skin and massaging the sore area.

“Thank you,” she mused, pulling herself closer to his warmth. She could now feel how sore she was after such an intense session. But his words still hung around her. Though, she honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. She knew Megatron loved her, and she knew she was safe with him.

“Now rest, sleep. No one will disturb us until tomorrow,” his chest rumbled, reclining back into the headboard with her nestled in the crux of his arm. She too snuggled in close, taking in as much warmth as his body could give.

This would certainly better than reading books all afternoon.


End file.
